The Lion Queen remastered
by DragonBallPrincess666
Summary: Kiara, Kovu and their two adopted cubs must flee the Pridelands with the rest of the pride when a new threat comes along. Man and their guns, wanting animals for the zoo. With the help of the Hyenas can they protect their land? featuring OC cubs.


Queen Kiara flopped down onto a nearby rock with a sigh. The lioness knew she should be thankful for what she had, her wonderful mate Kovu, the Pridelands, but without cubs she was nothing. It had been three years since Zira had fallen and the Pridelands had been peaceful, in those three years Kiara and Kovu had been trying unsuccessfully to produce their own cubs. Kiara rose to her feet and began to run through the grass, running always helped her to think. She knew that with no heir, should anything happen to Kovu or herself, the Pridelands would fall into chaos. So deep in thought, the queen didn't notice when she ran through the elephant graveyard and past the border into the Outlands. Only when the lioness dropped down, breathless and thirsty did she realize. Deciding to catch her breath before going back, Kiara lay still. The only sound being her heavy breaths. Suddenly Kiara's ears perked up, she could hear soft, weak whimpers coming from a nearby rock. Curiosity outweighing her better judgment, Kiara walked over and gasped at what she saw. Two frail looking cubs. One was female, with pale yellow fur and wide amber eyes. Kiara thought she looked like her mother, Nala. She looked at the other cub, a male. He had dark brown fur, with a lighter shade on the tip of his tail and below his bright blue orbs. Both were scruffy and thin with lack of food and fleas jumped from them. Without thinking much about it, Kiara lent down and lifted both, beginning to run towards the Pridelands. There had been no lions in the Pridelands since the outlanders joined the pride once more, so Kiara thought that the cubs were abandoned. Kiara was slower on the way back, as not to hurt the cubs. She finally made it back into the sunshine and looked up at her home, pride rock. Though she had stayed there all her life, it still amazed Kiara in all of its majesty. The sun shining onto the top, throwing a slight shadow onto the ledge. Kiara ran up the slope, ignoring the whispers from the other lionesses. Both Kovu and Simba looked up when the queen dropped the cubs onto the floor. "Kiara!" Kovu said walking up to her. "Where did you find them?"

Before Kiara could answer, Simba intervened. "Someone could be looking for them!" he scolded. "Just lifting them was very reckless!"

"I couldn't just leave them there all alone!" Kiara argued. "They were abandoned in the Outlands!"

"Still, you can't just take them as your own!"

"They need somewhere to stay!"

The bickering was stopped when Nala stood in between her daughter and mate. "We should feed them and clean them up a bit." She said. Simba shot her an indignant look. "If they have family, they will follow the scent." Simba nodded grudgingly.

"What will we call them?" Kovu asked. Kiara's reply was cut short by an injured Sarafina. She slumped down the wall of the cave, a trail of blood following her. Nala rushed to her mothers side, asking what happened, becoming quite hysterical. Sarafiana coughed up some blood before speaking. "Man!" She whimpered weakly. "Lioness dead, cubs kidnapped!" Simba, who had soon came to Nala's side, put a comforting paw on his mates back. Sarafina looked at her daughter, tears filling her fiery eyes. "Coming this way! Need to le-" Sarafina never finished speaking, with a final grimace of pain, Sarafina lay her head back down and took her final breath. Nala let out an anguished wail, falling to her mothers side. Kiara felt tears begin to roll down her face for her fallen grandmother. There was a ringing gunshot and Simba helped his mate to her feet. "Kovu, go alert the lionesses, tell them to run away from the outlands that's where they are coming from! Kiara, grab the cubs and follow me. The pride ran away from their home as one, all going as fast as their legs would take them. As much as Simba hated to leave his house, the animals stood no chance against the guns and he would not let anyone die. Once sure they were out of range, the pride dropped down onto the grass, they would camp there for the night before finding a new home. It was the only way. It didn't take much thought to name the female cub, Sarafina. It took quite some deliberation however before Kiara decided to name the male cub Mufasa, after the grandfather she never had the chance to meet. Once the cubs had been named, a female voice came from the cliff above. "Long time no see Simba!" It was followed by a maniacal laugh and the pride looked up to see three hyena's walking towards them in the moonlight.

**Well, I decided to rewrite the Lion Queen because the last one was, how should we say it? S**t. I've changed a few things. The cubs now Mufasa so you don't get mixed up between the two Kovu's, and I decided to add in the hyena's because they are my new favourite TLK characters. Thanks to Aquaman52 for his constructive criticism on the original story.**


End file.
